A Little Piece of Heaven
by Minds Without Limits
Summary: Amor u odio. Fiestas o libros. Soledad o amistad. Todos buscamos nuestro paraíso. Es más allá de creencias religiosas. La única realidad es que el ser humano se mueve en búsqueda de la satisfacción propia. Un infierno en la tierra. Un pequeño pedazo de cielo. En este paso por lo que llamamos vida, ¿Qué elegirás?


**Notas de la autora: Esta será una de las historias originales que publicaremos. Los personajes están presentados con más profundidad y hay imágenes muy bonitas en nuestro sitio de Wordpress y también en Twitter**

 **Que la disfruten!**

Capítulo I: Cold as ice.

" _One day someone is going to hug you so tight that all of your broken pieces will stick back together."_

Todo se estaba yendo al fiasco, lo que uno consideraría como un atardecer precioso, con una puesta de sol que sería inolvidable para cualquier pareja de jóvenes como ellos; en ese preciso instante se volvía tortuoso.

Katheryn sentía que una nube gris estaba sobre su cabeza amenazante, a la espera del momento perfecto para dejar caer su aguacero sobre la chica. Y que bien le vendría a ella que una tormenta surgiera de la nada misma, sería la perfecta excusa para salir corriendo de esa penosa situación.

Su idea de perfectas vacaciones, con su perfecta mejor amiga, con su perfecto novio, la perfecta playa, el perfecto hotel, en fin todo perfecto, se estaba yendo por la alcantarilla. Veía como los labios de Eric se movía, entregándole algunas explicaciones que ella no estaba interesada en oír, y que no oía. Su sentido auditivo se había apagado luego de que él pronunciara "Ambos sabemos que un tiempo separados nos vendría bien". Sólo él pensaba que eso les haría bien, en realidad, sólo a él le haría bien estar separados por un tiempo.

-Katheryn, ¿me oyes? -Preguntó un ofuscado Eric luego de ver como los ojos verdes de su reciente ex-novia lo miraban fijamente, pero parecía que no estaba allí.

-Ya oí suficiente -Fue su sencilla respuesta mientras sus hombros se elevaban un poco en señal de que aquella charla le daba igual. Y eso a él le molestaba.

-¿Lo ves? De eso hablo, pones esa coraza, esta armadura, esta… -Movió sus manos en el aire en busca de alguna explicación, otro sinónimo que pudiera determinar el frío que envolvía las expresiones faciales y las palabras de ella. Suspiró.- Construyes estas murallas, alto, muy alto, y no dejas pasar a nadie, y cuando uno cree que ha conseguido tirar aunque sea un ladrillo de esta pared, allí regresas a la carga, montando una nueva estructura que te defienda.

Oh no, ella no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Por una vez en su vida se había abierto lo más que pudo con una persona, le contaba sus cosas, le daba a conocer sus miedos. Ni siquiera Sapphire sabía tantas cosas como él. Al parecer no se daba cuenta de ello.

-Bien, creo que es el fin, entonces -Katheryn alzó sus hombros para luego dejarlos caer, sin darle importancia a lo que él le esta diciendo en ese momento, porque de verdad no le importa. Dejó de importa cuando le dijo que se separarían.- Hoy mismo cambiaré mis cosas de habitación, iré a la de Sapphire.

Eric ya no sabía qué hacer para retenerla un minuto más, para que pudiera decirle algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Las palabras no salían de su boca y así veía como la chica que había estado con él durante dos años estaba empezando a marcharse rumbo al hotel donde vacacionaban con sus amigos. Se le escapaba de las manos, como la arena seca de la playa corría entre sus dedos.

-¡Katheryn! -La llamó en un último intento de que las cosas se remediaran, cortar con tanto drama y continuar con una relación que muchos envidiaban.

-Ya déjalo, Donovan. -Sentenció ella luego de un largo suspiro que él no había escuchado, pero que a la peli-castaña le había pesado hasta el alma.

Desde la ventana de un sexto piso unos bellos ojos verdes se asomaban por el ventanal del balcón, mirando la escena que la jóven pareja protagonizaba el la arena de la playa. Sapphire suspiró cuando su mejor amiga también lo hizo, pero al escuchar pasos por el pasillo del departamento dio un salto hasta acomodarse en el sofá para "continuar" con su placentera lectura. Cameron, su hermano mayor, apareció frente a ella con una de sus típicas sonrisas de chico ganador, esas que tienen los hombres cuando son adolescentes y guapos, ceyedose que así se llevarán la vida por delante.

Por un momento Cameron miró a su pequeña hermana concentrarse en su libro, viendo como sus ojos pasaban por cada palabra. Pero algo no andaba bien. Tomó asiento frente a ella en la mesita de café, pasando detenidamente por cada una de las facciones de su rostro para analizarlos. Sapphire empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con la analítica mirada de su hermano mayor, sabía que buscaba algo de qué acusarla para preguntarle qué iba mal; y por Dios que eso la desesperaba.

Como si nada ocurriera, y preocupándose de no pestañear fuera de lugar, se puse en pie caminando con paso ligero cual bailarina hacia la cocina, pero de todas formar podía sentir la mirada de él asechando su nuca. Inhaló exhaló.

Oh no, no debería haber hecho eso.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanita? -Cameron se apresuró a acercarse a ella, apoyando parte de su cuerpo contra el borde de la encimera junto a donde ella estaba preparando un aperitivo para la hora del té.

-¿Algo debería suceder? -Con voz calma respondió la rubia, esbozando una ligera sonrisa para calmar las dudas de su hermano.

-Dímelo tú, eres la que mide cada paso que da. -Y con una sonrisa mayor a la que ella mostraba él mostró que la conocía como si fuese su pequeña hermana.- Mira tal ve no quieras decírmelo, pero Stefan me ha contado y bueno…

-Espera. -Lo interrumpió ella en el medio de su discurso, pestañeando rápidamente en señal de que algo no había comprendido.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Stefan? Yo no he hablado con él desde que hemos llegado aquí.

Menos de un minuto fue lo que le tomó a Cameron darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero a Sapphire le llevó un segundo que su cerebro hiciera ese "click" que hace cuando un hombre deja a una mujer.

-Ese maldito. -El rubio cerró sus manos, formando unos puños tan apretados que sus nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancesinos.- ¡Maldita sea, Sapphire te dije que no te metieras con él! -Exclamó furioso en cuanto notó como las silenciosas lágrimas empezaban a recorrer el rostro de su pequeña hermana.

Cameron era el tipo de hermano sobre-protector, sobretodo si de Sapphire se trataba. Ella iba por la vida entregando sonrisas, cumplidos, amor y alegría, parecía una de aquellas personas que nada podría arruinarles su día, pero muy a su pesar él sabía lo frágil que era con sus sentimientos. En un comienzo se había negado a que su hermana saliera con Stefan, porque a pesar de que sea su mejor amigo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía el tipo de capullo rompe-corazones que era. Y tarde o temprano pasaría.

Ese momento había llegado. Las lágrimas bajan frías y en silencio por sus blancas mejillas manchadas con el rubor artificial que le daba el maquillaje a su piel. El problema estaba en que la rubia lloraba en silencio, ni un quejido se asomba por sus labios, tan sólo tenía la mirada perdida en vaya uno a saber qué cosa.

-Ven aquí. -La llamó Cameron, tomando con cuidado uno de sus brazos para a traerla hacia él y envolverla con los suyos contra su cuerpo, esperando que así soltara todo su dolor.- Ya se las verá conmigo.

Aunque no era de mucho consuelo saber que su ex-novio recibiría una paliza de su hermano, una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa de curvó en los labios de Sapphire; aquello de hacía acordar a cuando eran pequeños y Cameron luchaba contra los niños del parque que rompían sus muñecas.

-¿Te apetece volver mañana a casa? -Preguntó ella en un susurro para no romper el habiente fraternal que se había formado.- Creo que Katheryn también querrá volver.

-Escucha… -Él se separó un poco de su hermana para apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.- No sé qué tan bien te hará volver a la ciudad, todavía tenemos una semana más hasta que comiencen las clases en la Universidad.

-Pero deseo… -Sapphire pestañeó un par de veces, meneando un poco la cabeza en negación antes de cambiar el verbo que había utilizado.- Necesito volver a casa, ocupar mi mente en algo.

-Está bien, si así lo deseas -Dejando un beso sobre la frente de la rubia, Cameron volvió a su habitación. Ella quería pensar que sería para armar las maletas, pero bien sabía en su interior que llamaría a Stefan.


End file.
